hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!
is an installment of the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime. The episode first aired in Japan on October 27, 1996. It was followed by "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!" on November 10. Tsukushi Makino returns to Eitoku Academy for the new semester. At the emergency stairwell, she is happy to find Rui Hanazawa. Tsukasa Domyoji later becomes enraged when Yuriko Asai shows him a video of Tsukushi and Rui. Plot Tsukushi Makino, wearing the dress she wore in Atami, dreams of dancing with Rui Hanazawa. It soon turns into a nightmare when Tsukasa Domyoji appears in front of her instead and wraps his arms around her. She wakes up with a start, shouting "What a nightmare!" As it is the first day of Eitoku Academy's fall semester, Tsukushi realizes she will soon be "going back to the real nightmare." Meanwhile, Tsukasa is getting ready for school at an unusually early hour. His servant comes in with breakfast and makes a comment about his good mood, earning him a glare from Tsukasa. He quickly apologizes. Tsukasa smiles and prepares to dig into breakfast. Later, Tsukushi walks to school dreading every second. She chants to herself "I'm Tsukushi, the weed. Even when stomped on, I survive." Kazuya Aoike arrives in his family's chauffeur driven car and excitedly greets Tsukushi. He is certain that they bonded with their classmates on their last day in Atami. Just as he shouts "We're all exactly the same, deep down!," a classmates throws a can at his head. Tsukushi comforts the now crying Kazuya. The two walk into the school as Tsukushi says "It won't all change just like that." She then points to the trash placed in her locker as proof. Not comforted, Kazuya promises to see her later if they "survive." Tsukushi declares "I'm with you! We won't give up!" Kazuya's mood is then completely turned around. Walking through school, Tsukushi hears someone playing a violin. She starts to walk towards it, coming face-to-face with a green caterpillar that turns out to be a toy wielded by Tsukasa. Annoyed, Tsukushi asks "Starting again?" Seeing his face, she remembers the kiss they shared in Atami. She laments "That idiot stole my first kiss!" and then runs off. Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka are exasperated that Tsukasa woke up so early to pull a "child's prank." Tsukasa then tells them "She's clearly crazy about me!" The two are perplexed by his assumption. Having overheard, Erika Ayuhara and Minako Yamano become angry. Yuriko Asai tells them to calm down and reminds me of the video they recorded of her that will show Tsukasa "what she's really like." Tsukushi walks towards the emergency exit, wondering if Rui will be there. She remembers him saying "If I hated you, would I have helped you?" and opens the door. Rui suddenly walks up from behind, startling her. He is a bit mean at first, but then he invites her to sit by him. When she sits down, her toy falls out of her pocket. Tsukushi then shows Rui how to use it. Meanwhile, Tsukasa goes looking for Rui and asks a couple of students, whom nervously point him to the emergency exit. Though the one student annoys him, Tsukasa ignores him and keeps going. He opens the door of the exit and sees Tsukushi there. He overhears her say "This was the one ray of hope in my life" to Rui. In complete shock, Tsukasa silently walks back to where Sojiro and Akira are. He asks them "Did you know that Rui and Tsukushi have been meeting out on the emergency stairway?" Yuriko and her friends walk up at that moment and hand the video recorder in Tsukasa's hand. While watching the video, Tsukasa realizes that Tsukushi really does love Rui. He smashes the recorder against the ground. Yuriko feigns sympathy and touches Tsukasa's arm. He yells "Don't touch me!" and hits Yuriko. Sojiro reprimands Tsukasa for hitting a girl. Tsukasa feels he has been "made a fool of." Sojiro and Akira, nervous, try to talk him down. He threatens Sojiro when he places his arm on Tsukasa's shoulder. As he walks away, the two remember when Tsukasa nearly beat someone to death. Cast and characters Other *Chieko Makino *Shizuka Todo *Taikichi Makino Additional voices'https://www.mau2.com/anime/hanayoridango/casts (Japanese) *Kiyonobu Suzuki (servant) Staff *'Screenplay: Genki Yoshimura *'Director': Yoshihiro Oka *'Animation director': Chuji Nakajima Notes *The episodes covers the entirety of chapter fourteen and the beginning of fifteen. *Scenes from episodes six and eight are replayed in this episode. *The episode takes place on September 2, in contrast to chapter fourteen which is set on September 1. References See also External links *"The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!" at the official website *"The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!" on Toei Animation * Nightmare of the Fall Term!!, The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!, The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!, The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!, The